Kurotsuno
'''Kurotsuno' (クロツノ) is a demon from the Pitch Black World. She is the main character of Obsolete Dream and the daughter of Sullivan. In the past, she was a girl by the name of Olivia '''who looked like a human.''' Appearance Kurotsuno has long, straight grey hair. She wears a basic three-button black vest over a plain white narrow-collared shirt and black tie, a black box pleated skirt, black thigh high socks with a white rim, and black knee-high boots. She has black sclera and lime irises. Her demon horns are mismatched; one grey with three black stripes and a piercing, while the other has many geometric shapes and is black with white circles. When going out, Kurotsuno wears a double-breasted coat or a duffle cape and scarf over her usual attire. As Olivia, she has long brown hair reaching her waist. She wears two silver earrings, one on each ear and has dark red eyes. She wears a white vest with black buttons over a dark grey long-sleeved collared shirt. She also wears a white knife-pleated skirt with grey stockings and tall white boots with black buttons. Personality Kurotsuno often acts like a rebellious teenager - normally aloof and expressing little emotion, save for annoyance and rage. She rarely smiles, if ever. Often she can be seen inflicting violence on others, regardless of how close they are to her. Kurotsuno easily - and often - beats up Met and her father Sullivan, with little to no provocation. Although, her violence isn't of the sadistic sort; for the most part, she uses violence as a means to an end. Kurotsuno has used violence to silence those she finds irritating, as well as to kill a white bird in exchange for a bag of her favourite OCHO Chocolate. Most of her rebellious nature is apparent with interactions with her father. Despite her father caring for her and wishing for her affection, Kurotsuno often shuts him out, and she frequently insults him, calling him a "pest." In his attempt to enter her mansion Kurotsuno cruelly hits him with a rock and mercilessly beats him into the ground. At times she displays a subtly softer side of herself; in the forest when she encounters Shikabone crying, she decides to comfort him and offer him a handkerchief. Despite her normally frigid attitude with her father Sullivan, Kurotsuno can be seen to at least hold some sort of affection for him, as she visits him in the hospital following a call from Sullivan's subordinate, Glasses. As Olivia, she was said to be "much nicer" than how she currently is. She has been shown to enjoy photography, OCHO chocolate, and watching the moon. Background She was formerly a human named Olivia who adored her father. How she turned into a demon has yet to be revealed. Appearances ''Major'' *''Obsolete Dream'' - main protagonist Cameo *''Mogeko Castle'' - she appears in several rooms throughout the game, searching for her lost cellphone. She also appeared on the first floor as a stone statue. Relationships Obsolete Dream Cast Sullivan Sullivan is the father of Kurotsuno, who she has a particularly bad relationship with. Sullivan, instead of calling her with her current name, chooses to call her "Olivia", something that triggers a negative reaction out of Kurotsuno, and often leads to violent actions toward Sullivan. She berates him over the phone and calls him a pest even when he takes a day off from work and goes to see her. Why she hates to be called by her former name is currently unknown. Despite her mistreatment of him, Sullivan ceaselessly tries to patch their relationship. Despite Kurotsuno's hate for her father, she still visits him after finding out that he's fainted in chapter 7 of Obsolete Dream. However, she leaves shortly after, telling him a friend of his is coming to visit. Hanten Hanten is a friend and housemate of Kurotsuno. Kurotsuno does not seem to mind her much, but more often than not expresses sharp disapproval of Hanten and her behavior. Met Met is a friend and housemate of Kurotsuno who has a habit of calling her "Kurotsun". She gets into Kurotsuno's nerves most of the time and endures a number of gruesome torture due to Kurotsuno's constant annoyance of her. Kurotsuno does not have any qualms in trading off Met for a hundred years as someone else's servant. Reina Reina is a friend and housemate of Kurotsuno. Bis Bis is a friend and housemate of Kurotsuno. Shikabone Shikabone is a friend of Kurotsuno. She seems to understand his situation, and has been seen consoling him despite denying the action. Maekami Kurotsuno is a customer at Maekami's bar. They seem to be on relatively friendly terms. Maekami occasionally inquires Kurotsuno of her relationship with her father, telling her how much Sullivan misses her and asking if she even feels sorry for the man. Jork Jork is Kurotsuno's admirer. Her reaction toward his affections, or whether she knows about them, is unknown. Chlomaki Chlomaki is an acquaintance of Kurotsuno. Trivia * Her name, "Kurotsuno", is of Japanese origins, and has the meaning of "Black Horn". * While her human name "Olivia", means "Olive". *She dislikes crows. Her father is capable of turning into one, but it is unknown if she can become a full crow, or only grow the wings of one. *In chapter 5 of the Obsolete Dream manga, Met stated that Kurotsuno is "kinda scary on full moons". *In chapter 6 of the Obsolete Dream manga, Kurotsuno shows an interest in photography, even asking Shikabone to pose for her. *She likes moon-watching and OCHO chocolate. *It has never been confirmed that Olivia was fully human. And Sullivan, who is Kurotsuno/Olivia's biological father, has been a demon since his childhood. Thus it's entirely possible that Olivia used to be a half-demon. *There has been a theory regarding her possible relation to Kcalb. **Both Kurotsuno and Kcalb have a fondness for the moon and chocolate. **Both Kurotsuno and Kcalb had some sort of connection towards crows (the former hates crows due to past experience, while Crow chose to be called by that name because it was a name Kcalb understands.) **Both daughter and father share a similar horn and eye design to Kcalb, though the latter's horns curve near the base and are sharp at the tips while the former zig-zags, has black stripes, and have smooth tips. **Kcalb's genderbent appearance bears a striking resemblance to Kurotsuno, though this may just be the character design being reused for both characters. **One of Kcalb's spells used against Ivlis looked highly similar to the abstract bird-like pattern found inside a certain dungeon in the game and the cover of the Obsolete Dream manga. Kurotsuno's right horn and trident also follow a similar design motif. ***Some of Deep-Sea Prisoner's older artwork shows Kcalb, Sullivan, and Kurotsuno with the same pattern drawn on them or around them, though it is more prominent with the latter. **Crow, during their conversation with Kcalb in a dream, mentioned about certain individuals who resemble Kcalb, including "having his features" and hinted about their relation to Kcalb. **In the artwork featuring Kcalb in his clothes that he wore during the War period of The Gray Garden, he is seen holding a horn that resembles the horn of both Sullivan and Kurotsuno. Why Kcalb is in possession of a mutilated horn remains unknown. ***What's interesting to note is that Kurotsuno's right horn is missing, replacing it with something more geometric. *She is an avid knife-thrower, can materialize a spear out of thin air, grow a pair of feathery wings on her back, summon things from her blood, and make her nails grow sharper and longer at will. *In a Mini-Comic,http://funamusea.com/other/tan-001.html she says "kusotsuno" (translates to "shitty horn"), for she makes umbrellas useless for her when she uses one. The word is actually a pun of her own name. *She is one of the few demons in Deep Sea Prisoner's works that have human-like skin. Her father, Sullivan, also shares this trait. *If you click on her full portrait in Deep-Sea Prisoner's CHARACTER page, it will load up her "Human" portrait. *As of September 7th, 2017, Kurotsuno has been ranked 20th on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. Gallery * Visit Kurotsuno/Gallery to see the gallery. Quotes *''"What do I care....." (Bonus Room –'' Mogeko Castle) *''"Quiet. Sacrifices must be made for my chocolate." (To Met –'' Obsolete Dream: chapter 2) *''"I've got a feeling... something bad will happen today." (To Reina –'' Obsolete Dream: chapter 4) *''"Ahh, though the moon is so full... Something in me is waning. Just what is it? As of now, I don't know. ...It's in the past now. Pointless to even think about. I have no need for the past. Such things are no use to me... Truly?" (To herself –'' Obsolete Dream: chapter 5) References * Navigation Category:Obsolete Dream Category:Mogeko Castle Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Pitch Black World